1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for self-healing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method for self-healing in a critical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a general embedded system which has been widely used has been designed to perform a predetermined response or process with respect to an input from a user or the outside. However, under an environment where most of the embedded systems are used, a predetermined type input and various types of inputs exist. Even an input which should not be generated may be generated. As a result, such an abnormal input causes an error state of a computer system, which cannot normally operate. In particular, as the embedded system is also used in a safety critical system that affects human lives, a mission critical system for a spaceship or for a military use such as missile guidance which causes huge loss when the system has an error, and a business critical system associated with stocks or shares, the system cannot provide a service or creates an inaccurate result by an external uncertain input. Accordingly, at present, a self-healing technology to allow the system having the error itself to heal the error for numeral operation has been developed.
However, the known self-healing system is configured to individually operate according to its own judgment for each system, such that in an actual world of controlling uncertainty, the known self-healing system cannot judge an overall state of an operating environment. Further, since the known self-healing system does not evaluate a result after performing the self-healing, the self-healing system cannot know whether it appropriately performs self-healing depending on the generated error.